Magi Temple
The prime location for The Protective Order of Magi The Temple is located in Long Beach Ca.. It is a converted multiplex theater that did poorly as a multiplex theater having been converted from an old school big screen. The local head priest, Brother Robert Canna brought back a sizable war chest to help him buy the location and have it refurbished to the needs of a school of the Protective Order of Magi. The church presents itself as an ethical base and support for the learning and practice of arcane magic. The religion has its origin on Greyhawke. The god worshiped is Abba Eecreeana the patron of magic and magicians. The Magi Temple contains a small cloister for the brothers. A single chapel for worship, and several class rooms dedicated to the teaching of magic. There are a growing body of students and five brothers, two of which are sisters. Robert Canna heads the mission being the Earth Local. the other four are Greyhawke imports. People *Robert Canna -- Senior Brother from Earth *Illina -- Half Elven woman from Greyhawke *Teodors Peliasolopus -- Human male. A priest from Seahaven. *Joycelyn Waynwright -- Human woman from Arilian, a small giant. *Delirion Renara Elsoria -- Elven man from the Wingsfall area. Resources The Temple has a library of magical texts from Greyhawke. Four of theses penned by Abba himself form the basis of the Temple's magical teaching. The rest are research or informative. Earth Magical books are included as well as they are located and vetted for accuracy and benevolence. The Order has accepted a partnership in the new Collegium Arcane. The purpose of which is to catalog and disseminate magical knowledge. Arcane Books *''The Discipline of Manna, The Study, Practice, and Teaching; An Ethical Approach to the Practice of Magic'' -- Source: The benchmark of elementary magic texts. A must for the student and teacher alike. Contains cantrips and commonly known spells of 1st level. The basic book studied at the Temple. *''Manna for the Adept'' -- A guide for magicians on their way to the mastery of magic. Should be in every journeymen's and adept's library. *''Manna Esoterica'' -- Legend has it that a low level magician can not even open this tome, those that know are not talking. The capstone in Eecreeana's three book series for the magician. *''The Five Sources of Manna; Their Polarities and Inter-Reactions'' -- A very scholarly tome, useless to the dabbler as it has never been translated from the Arcane. A must when trying to translate spells of another system. *''The Big Black Book'' -- Source: Conner Blackmane The book details in two volumes the demons, creatures such as vampires, werewolves, zombies. and fay creatures that could be encountered. Complete details,and methods for dealing with them, be that talk, control, or dismissal. It also covers the Half world and other close by planes. It is mostly a case of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna corrected for errors, updated with the Greyhawke information, and the weird drug dreams removed. *''Stis Mystikistikí̱ Dynámeis (On Mystical Forces)'' -- Source: Unknown The book was recently found on Professor James Smythe's desk. After he was once again capable of speaking English he said it was a lost book, reputedly burned in the Alexandrian library in 642. The volume is currently being gone over with the fine toothed comb to make sure it isn't a trap. However from the preliminary study the knowledge within is a treasure beyond price of Greek tradition magic. *''Seba Seshem (Star Guide)'' -- Source Ancient Egyptian magical book The basic text of ancient Pharonic magic. The bible of the Egyptian magician of old and the source book from which the Book of Blessings was derived. *''Atharvaveda'' -- Source Hindu Vedaic scripture. Incantations against enemies, sorcerers, diseases and for atonement of mistakes made during the sacrificial ritual, as well as hymns dealing with household and royal rites, and in the speculative books (8-12) some spiritual content. A rereading of this Scripture in the spirit of the Enlightenment is proving that there is magic in the words, if one knows what to look for. *''The Adept's Compendium of Magical Implements'' -- Source Shella. A magical copy from Shella's manuscript. A toe breaker. *''Shapechange; On the Psychological Adaptation to Unusual Form'' -- Source Abba Book Magus Dissertation. On the effects of Long term shapechange and coping with forms strange to the magician. Notes on lessening system shock and entering the mindset of the form chosen without losing personal identity. Contains the spells Book's preserve self, and Book's constitution. It is an uncommon book to find. The Temple stocks this one. Clerical Books *''The Concordance Aij'n'' Details the rites and doctrine of the various orders worshiping Abba Eecreeana. *''The White Book of Mazz'' Details the Mycretian beliefs. *''The Red Book of L'haren'' The spells given of Mycr, called Spirit Gifts in the book. It is said to contain a number of spells that the priests no longer understand. *''Book of Blessings -- '''Source Possibly Yousf the Canaanite Vizir of Egypt. Again on the clerical side of the Temple, kept for reference. *''Personal Servants: The Psychology of Sacrifice'' -- By one of Eecreeana's personal servants. It is more to the clerical side of the Temple. *''Book of Enlightenment -- '''Source Marium the Wife of Yehoshua. Basic Reference. Events Someone self immolated themselves and their car in front of the Temple building. They apparently sought to throw a Molotov cocktail and broke it in the car. They have never been identified. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Religion Category:Education Category:CA Category:Abba Category:Supernatural Category:Long Beach Category:California